Hybrid Rainbow (Spin-off)
by Convallarie
Summary: Maehara merasa memiliki tanggung jawab untuk mengembalikan senyuman sahabatnya. #SURPRISE #AkulahSantamu


Empat jam lewat tujuh belas menit, dua puluh empat detik. Helaan napas kelima yang meluncur keluar dari mulut sosok berpucuk dua di bagian atas kepalanya. Untuk sebagian orang mungkin tidak akan memperhatikan, tapi lain dengan dirinya. Maehara tahu betul bahwa sahabatnya, Isogai Yuuma, sedang dalam mode galau.

Sebagai sahabat yang paling _care_ dan ganteng, Maehara tahu ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Isogai.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Assassination Classroom** © Yūsei Matsui

 **Hybrid Rainbow** © Ratu Obeng

 **Hybrid Rainbow _(Spin-off)_ ** © Convallarie

Seperti biasa, isi warning saya tak lepas dari kata sakral berbunyi _typo_

 **[Dedikasi untuk event SS:SO FAKI]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, alasan macam apa yang bisa membuat murid kelas E sepertimu mau jauh-jauh datang turun gunung dan melewatkan jam makan siang hanya untuk bertemu denganku, eh? Kuharap bukan mengenai hal yang tidak penting. Kau tahu, kan? Aku ini orang sibuk yang tidak memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk main-main sepertimu atau murid kelas _End_ lainnya."

Andai saja Maehara sedang menghadapi situasi berbeda, ia akan dengan senang hati menjejalkan _ghost pepper_ koleksi Karma ke mulut pirang stroberi di hadapannya. Sayangnya hal itu tidak mungkin bisa ia lakukan kepada orang yang hendak ia mintai pertolongan. Bisa-bisa ia langsung ditendang keluar lewat jendela ruang OSIS atau lebih buruknya didepak dari Kunigigaoka dengan tidak hormat. Mengingat lawan bicaranya adalah Asano Gakushuu, ketua OSIS tersohor yang notabennya anak tersayang bapak kepala sekolah.

"Begini..." Maehara menelan ludah dalam-dalam, raut wajah _stoic_ masih berusaha tetap ia pertahankan. Padahal kesepuluh jarinya mengepal kuat di bawah sana menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan tinju mentah ke wajah tampan tapi sengak minta ampun milik Asano. Antara kesal dengan ucapan sang ketua OSIS atau kesal tidak dipersilahkan duduk. Karena serius, ia hampir tidak bisa lagi merasakan kakinya. Efek turun gunung sambil berlomba dengan waktu mulai terasa; kakinya pegal, menjerit minta diistirahatkan. "ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Asano yang tadinya duduk bersandar di kursinya yang nyaman langsung saja mencondongkan badan ke depan. Kedua siku tangannya bertumpu di atas meja, sedangkan punggung tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang dagu. Nampak tertarik. "Jadi?"

Maehara bergerak gusar, peluh sisa-sisa perjuangannya menuruni gunung kembali menetes dari keningnya. Kalau saja bukan demi sahabatnya tercinta yang kini tengah dilanda gegana (gelisah, galau, merana), Maehara bersumpah tidak akan pernah mau membuang jauh-jauh harga dirinya untuk meminta pertolongan dari orang sesombong Gakushuu. "Sakakibara ... Aku ingin tahu ke mana perginya Sakakibara Ren. Kau pasti tahu ke mana dia pindah, kan? Asano?"

Untuk sesaat tidak ada respon yang berarti dari sosok pirang stroberi. Yang ia lakukan hanya diam memandangi Maehara yang mulai harap-harap cemas. Sampai akhirnya Asano merubah posisi duduknya dengan kembali bersandar ke kursi dengan satu tangan ia gunakan untuk menopang kepalanya yang sengaja dimiringkan ke samping. "Tepat seperti yang kau katakan. Aku tahu ke mana Ren pindah. Tapi, peduli apa kau tentangnya?"

 _Memang bukan peduliku. Dia menghilang ke antah berantah pun aku masa bodo_. Setidaknya itulah yang ingin Maehara ucapkan. Tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya justru hal lain. "Memang benar. Tapi ini menyangkut teman baikku juga."

"Kutebak Isogai Yuuma?" Maehara memalingkan wajah, sedangkan Asano menyunggingkan seulas senyuman bangga karena tebakannya tepat sasaran. " _Well..._ kuharap kau tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui aturan etika dalam berbisnis."

Maehara berdecih, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Bayar aku dengan tubuhmu. Karena kuyakin kau tidak memiliki hal selain itu untuk ditawarkan padaku." Senyuman hina tercetak sempurna di wajah sang ketua OSIS.

"Aku bukan homo!" Maehara bersumpah dalam hati, setelah urusannya dengan Asano selesai, ia akan mencekik pemuda itu sampai mati. Bisa-bisanya seseorang yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS yang seharusnya bersikap penuh wibawa dan menjadi panutan setiap siswa meminta hal sebinal itu.

Asano mengerutkan dahi memandang sang casanova sebelum menghembuskan helaan napas. "Inilah alasan mengapa aku tidak suka berurusan dengan orang-orang ber-IQ rendah."

Bangkit dari kursinya, Asano berjalan melewati meja kerjanya yang sejak tadi menjadi batas pemisah antara dirinya dan Maehara. Melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati sang casanova yang entah kenapa ikut mundur secara teratur diiringi langkah Asano yang semakin mendekat.

"M-mau apa kau?!"

Tidak ada kata yang terucap. Sepasang manik violet menatap tajam, mengintimidasi entitas cokelat terang di hadapannya. "Akan kucontohkan bagaimana caranya membayar dengan tubuh itu, Maehara Hiroto."

.

* * *

.

Di bawah langit senja yang berpendar jingga, Maehara semakin mempercepat langkahnya menapaki jalan yang menanjak. Berbagai macam umpatan sumpah serapah senantiasa mengiringi tiap langkah yang diambil olehnya. Mendaki gunung dengan kondisi badan pegal dan ngilu rupanya bukan pilihan yang bijak. Kalau saja ia tak harus kembali ke gedung sekolah lama untuk mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal, mungkin ia akan langsung pulang ke rumah setelah lepas dari siksaan si brengsek Asano.

Bayangkan tumpukan gunungan kertas di atas meja dan kau harus memberi cap stempel ke tiap lembar kertas memuakan itu! Bayangkan!

Kalau mengingatnya lagi Maehara jadi ingin mengeluarkan isi sarapannya tadi pagi—ingat, ia belum makan siang. Seluruh badannya pegal-pegal, terutama lengannya karena harus melakukan gerakan yang sama terus-menerus. Maehara tak habis pikir mengapa Asano tidak juga jadi gila padahal bergelut dengan hal seperti itu hampir setiap hari.

"Maehara?"

Seperti baru saja mendengar bisikan surgawi, Maehara mengangkat wajahnya yang memang sejak tadi menatap galak ke arah tanah tak berdosa. Dua pucuk antena ajaib menjadi sambutan hangat bagi pasang maniknya yang sewarna madu. Sohibnya yang kini terobsesi membuat manju dan menjadi alasan ia harus merasakan penderitaan tak terperi dari makhluk bernama Asano Gakushuu berdiri tak kurang dari satu meter di depannya.

"Dari mana saja? Tidak biasanya kau membolos." Maehara masih bergeming di tempat, memperhatikan Isogai yang terus mengoceh. Sejurus kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada tangan kanan Isogai yang menjinjing tas miliknya. Andai saja ia bertemu dengan Isogai lebih cepat, mungkin ia akan menganggap sohibnya itu malaikat.

Tunggu, bukan saatnya ia memikirkan hal seperti itu. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang perlu ia sampaikan pada Isogai. " _Ne,_ Isogai. Ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan padamu. Ini menyangkut Sakakibara."

.

* * *

.

Di tengah kesunyian malam, suara dering sambungan telepon terus terdengar. Hingga bunyi _klik_ mengakhirinya dan memperdengarkan suara sosok di seberang sana. _"Ya, hallo?_ "

"Ren ... ini aku,"

 _"...Yuuma?"_

 _._

 **END**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

ODOROITAKA?!

Nah, bingung mau ngomong apa. Mau nulis "KEJUTAN! AKULAH SANTAMU! KAGET, KAN? KAGET, KAN? PASTI KAGET! HARUS KAGET DONG!" (berisik njir). Tapi Kak Kuo syudah tau. Ah... syedih. *goleran*

Niatnya mau publish di tanggal 25, tapi apa daya tanggal segitu sama besok diri ini ada acara.

Ngomong-ngomong, maaf banget kalau misalnya ini gak sesuai _headcanon_ kak Kuo. Apalagi kalau-kalau ternyata ini melenceng dari fanfic aslinya. Duh, sekarang diri ini nerpes dan H2C. Setelah dilema mau ambil fanfic yang mana buat dijadiin _spin off_. Seriusan, galauuuuu meeeenn~! Ditambah apalah ini AsaMae. *elap keringet*

Kurang lebihnya harap dimaklum ya, kak. Semoga kak Kuo suka. =)

Selamat Natal dan Tahun Baru buat kak Kuo dan seluruh penghuni FAKI!

Salam manis penuh cinta,

Convallarie


End file.
